Narcisista Delirante
by xmomo-chanx
Summary: Porque no podian evitar que Butch fuera un tonto con Kaoru, pero tal vez una sustancia rosa dada por el profesor los ayudaria a cambiarlo de personalidad. Pero jamás pensaron que Butch se la pasaria regalando rosas a cada chica que veia. A veces las cosas son mejor como son... / One-shot /


**Disclaimer/Declaimer** - Los personajes de Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus autores.

_De nuevo traigo una historia de mi pareja favorita verde, espero y les guste..._

* * *

><p>.<p>

Narcisista Delirante

.

.

Era un día normal en Nueva Saltadilla, las chicas acababan de salvar el día junto a los integrados Rowdy, como era normal los verdes regresaban al laboratorio tratando de matarse mutuamente.

— Maldito Pervertido – le grito furiosa Kaoru

— No te enojes tanto verdecita, solo dije que te ves mejor en ese sexy vestido que usas cuando te transformas, a diferencia de lo que usas todos los días en la escuela – sonrió mirándola de arriba abajo – si definitivamente mejor…

— Tú, idiota pervertido – dijo, detenida por Momoko y Brick al querer golpear al peli negro – me largo de aquí – menciono des transformándose y saliendo hecha una furia

— Esta vez te has pasado Butch – dijo preocupado Boomer, este solo alzo los hombros despreocupadamente

— Yo también me voy, estoy cansado – exclamo y se fue volando

— Porque no solo admite que la molesta porque está perdidamente enamorado de ella – suspiro Momoko tomando la mano Brick, su novio

— Eso le evitaría problemas con ella y avanzaría más – dijo dulcemente Miyako acercándose al rubio de su novio

— Es un maldito arrogante, que cree que ella caerá como todas chicas con las que ha salido – razono Brick

— Debería de dejar de ser tan… tan… pervertido – volvió a decir Momoko…

Desde que habían derrotado a Him hace un año, algunas cosas habían cambiado, los Rowdy habían entrado a la escuela, en su salón y poco después por accidente consiguieron sus poderes al recibir rayos z blancos, decidieron unirse a ellas, con el tiempo se dieron los sentimientos, Brick y Momoko iniciaron una relación al igual que Miyako y Boomer, de eso hace dos meses, pero Butch y Kaoru eran otro asunto…

Butch molestaba a Kaoru para llamar su atención, pues según él, por alguna extraña razón sus encantos naturales no funcionaban con ella, y esto molestaba mucho a la Mautsubara…

— Además recuerden que tiene amenazados a todos los chicos que han intentado acercase a Kaoru – recordó Miyako – así que tampoco puede salir con nadie

— De cualquier forma no es como si quisiera – hablo Momoko con una gotita en su sien

Y es que desde hace algún tiempo la azabache vestía un poco más femenina influencia de la rubia y la pelirroja, eso sí, no usaba vestidos por más que la rubia le rogase; a pesar de todo no había perdido su esencia y su forma de ser, dando como resultado que varios chicos se interesaran en ella, aun así a Kaoru le seguían interesaban más las luchas y los deportes que salir con chicos.

— Sin tan solo fuera más encantador, tal vez tendría más oportunidades – hablo inocentemente la rubia, haciendo reír a Brick y a Boomer

— Butch será encantador el día en que Mojo conquiste el mundo – dijo divertido Brick

En ese momento entro el profesor, Ken y Poochie

— Buen trabajo chicos – felicito el profesor

— Es cierto, la banda Gangrena lo pensara dos veces – exclamo felizmente Ken

— Por cierto, ¿Dónde están Kaoru y Butch? –hablo Poochie dándose cuenta de la ausencia de los verdes

— Pelearon de nuevo y ya se fueron – explico tranquilamente Boomer, dejando a todos frustrados – Butch sigue siento un idiota con Kaoru

— Podemos intentarlo Profesor – grito Ken, dejando a todos confusos

— Puede que tengas razón Ken – afirmo y volteo hacia los chicos – verán he desarrollado un sustancia que cambia la forma de ser de alguien a una mejor, o al menos esa es la idea pero aun no está comprobado y esta es una ocasión perfecta para hacerlo

… … …

Brick y Boomer regresaron a su casa o mejor dicho a la guarida de Mojo, ya era un poco tarde aun así no les importo hacer un poco de ruido, después de todo Mojo no estaba, según él se fue de viaje para reencontrar al villano que tenia por dentro y a Butch no le despertaban con casi nada.

Subieron rápidamente a la habitación del pelinegro y lo vieron dormir…

— Según el profesor, solo hay que hacer que beba esto – susurro Brick, señalando un frasquito con una sustancia rosa

— Pero como lo hacemos – susurro esta vez Boomer

Brick le abrió la boca y le dio señales al rubio para que vaciara la sustancia rosa

— A veces me preocupa, duerme como piedra – susurro el rubio viendo a su hermano, no se había percatado de nada, Brick solo le dio una mirada despreocupada y salieron, solo quedaba esperar…

… … …

Al día siguiente, las parejita azul y roja estaban temprano en el laboratorio del profesor antes de ir a la escuela, esperando a Butch

— ¿Qué les hace pensar que Butch vendrá aquí temprano? – hablo Brick curioso

— Pues si cambio de personalidad lo hará, le deje una nota para que viniera al laboratorio antes de ir a la escuela – dijo Boomer, en ese momento venia entrando el pelinegro con algo en la mano.

— Todo está en su lugar… aah me siento cautivo conmigo mismo – se dijo así mismo mirándose en un espejo, al parecer admirándose.

Todos estaban perplejos por su actitud, si había cambiado…

— ¿Acaso antes era vanidoso? – pregunto Momoko fuera de lugar

— Si… pero no hasta ese extremo – contesto el rubio fuera de si

— Creo que fallamos… – hablo el profesor melodramáticamente, saliendo de la habitación junto a Ken y a Poochie que intentaban consolarlo.

Butch bajo el espejo y fijo su vista en Momoko

— Linda señorita… – dijo, de pronto llego hasta Momoko invadiendo su espacio personal regalándole una rosa que saco de quien sabe donde – esta rosa no es tan bella como tu Momoko – sonrió tan cautivadoramente que la ojirosa se sonrojo a más no poder.

Cuando Brick quiso alejarlo de su novia, este ya no estaba, ahora estaba con la rubia.

— Tan hermosa… – le entrego otra rosa – por favor sonríe Miyako – dijo con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar levemente a la rubia

— Butch ¿Qué te pasa? – exclamo Boomer enojado, alejando a la rubia de él

— Lo sé, no pueden alejar sus ojos mi – hablo tranquilamente, podían jurar que lo rodeaba una aura de rosas – nos vemos luego – se despidió guiñándoles un ojo a las chicas.

Las chicas no pudieron reprimir un suspiro.

— ¿Por qué suspiran? – Escandalizo el de gorra – voy a matar a ese desgraciado – susurro con una aura maligna uniéndosele el rubio

— Tranquilos chicos, recuerden que es así por la poción – dijo Miyako tranquilizándolos un poco – hasta donde yo sé él jamás regalaría rosas a una chica

— Pero tienen que admitir que eso fue encantador, esa sonrisa no es normal, fue mejor que Galactic-Man – hablo Momoko soñadoramente ganándose una mirada enfadada de Brick

— Hay que ir por él para que el profesor lo vuelva a la normalidad – hablo Boomer – pero primero hay que ir a la escuela – recordándoles que si no se iban llegarían tarde. Ya habían empeorado todo…

… … …

Cuando llego a la escuela, estaba algo vacía pues aun era temprano, se le hizo raro no ver a sus amigas, ellas eran de llegar mucho antes de que comenzaran las clases, espero un poco y empezaron a llegar más alumnos.

Se oyeron gritos y Kaoru se asomo por una ventana que daba a la entrada de escuela, al parecer los gritos provenían de muchas chicas, todas veían con ojos soñadores y enamorados a un chico, nunca lo había visto, estaba regalando rosas a cuanta chica tenía enfrente e incluso le estaba dando una a Himeko Shirogane, ese chico no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo.

Pensándolo mejor o mejor viéndolo mejor ese chico se le hacía familiar, pero ya no pudo observarlo mejor pues se adentro al instituto, siguió mirando por la ventana para matar algo de tiempo y vio llegar a sus amigas con sus novios los Rowdy corriendo como si no hubiese mañana, una sonrisa sincera se le escapo, sus amigos eran todo un caso pero así los quería…

Cuando Butch llego a la escuela no pudo evitar regalar a toda chica que veía una rosa incluso a chica algo rara con un vestido muy esponjoso y raro, pero por alguna razón no encontraba lo que buscaba, cuando llego a su aula la vio… estaba mirando a través de la ventana sonriendo y no pudo evitar ir hacia ella

— Para ti hermosa Kaoru… – dijo con una sonrisa encantadoramente arrogante, invadiendo su espacio personal dándole un ramo de rosas.

La azabache de un momento a otro sintió un ramo de rosas en su cara y la invasión de su espacio personal, sacándole un leve sonrojo por lo cerca del chico y el atrevimiento

— ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto alejándose – ¿Butch? – apenas lo reconoció, había cambiado de vestimenta, podía jurar que tenia rosas a su alrededor…

— El mismo – se volvió a acercar más a la azabache – sé que te has enamorado de mi, apasionadamente, mi torpe ángel – hablo guiñándole un ojo a la azabache desconcertándola aun más.

— Debes estar bromeando – hablo alejándolo enojada – ¿de dónde sacas que yo estoy enamorada de ti? – volvió a decir aun enfadada, que le pasaba a ese idiota…

— Que monada – se acerco esta vez más tomándola de la cintura – no tienes que estar avergonzada, podemos seguir hablando más si tu quieres…

Estaba por darle un golpe tan fuerte a Butch que ni sus hermanos lo reconocerían… pero de un momento a otro se lo quitaron Brick y Boomer.

— Lo sentimos Kaoru – se disculpo Boomer – nuestro hermano se golpeo la cabeza – se lo llevaron hasta su asiento dejando a Kaoru más desconcertada, Momoko y Miyako le dijeron que le dirían cuando fuera hora del almuerzo. La profesora ya había entrado.

… … …

Las clases se le habían hecho una tortura, Butch no había dejado de mandarle miraditas risueñas, sonrisas coquetas y de estar guiñándole el ojo cada que ella le mandaba una mirada asesina.

Sus amigas le habían explicado el porqué de su comportamiento, pero eso no lo hacía menos irritante, cada que estaba cerca un aura de rosas lo acompañaba y por ratos sentía como si miles de cuchillos la atravesaran, eso eran las miradas asesinas de sus fans… podía jurar que ahora eran aun más, quien sabe que le harían esas locas…

— Mi linda Kaoru… – de nuevo a lo mismo, había estado evitándolo todo el día – eres el pecado de un hombre – sonreía con esa arrogancia tan diferente a la que usualmente el pelinegro desprendía.

— ¿Eres idiota? No molestes ¿Podrías apartarte de mi camino? – Hablo enojada, viendo como le impedía seguir su camino – No quiero oír nada más de esa boca

— Eres una monada – es que no entendía – Mi estrecha Julieta – pero Kaoru ya no estaba… – esa chica le encantaba…

… … …

Ya iba directo a su casa, al menos estaba aliviada, había logrado alejarse del raro de Butch y ya no lo vería, según Momoko y Miyako lo llevarían con el profesor y le quitarían esa actitud, doblo en una esquina y su día se nublo aun más. En un poste estaba recargado Butch al parecer esperándola.

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Mi cariñin – dijo con una sonrisa encantadora – no logro verte poner una sonrisa – logrando que Kaoru se golpeara la frente con su mano, hacia un esfuerzo por no golpearlo

— Butch podrías dejarme en paz – por centésima vez se lo pedía

— Eres una lindura… – volvió a decir arrogante, acaso hablaba en otro idioma, porque el idiota no la oía – Sé que en el fondo estás loca por mí, al fin al cabo he sido creado para el pecado dulzura

Ya se había hartado, en un rápido movimiento le dio un golpe, pero fue detenido por él, seguía siendo fuerte

—Me encanta esa fiereza en tu mirada – Kaoru se enfado aun más, se revolvió el cabello frustrada.

En casos desesperados se necesitan medias desesperadas, se transformo y le dio un golpe con su martillo sónico, no tan fuerte como quisiera, ya estando inconsciente se lo llevo al profesor.

… … …

— Que bueno que lo trajiste, se nos había perdido – chillo Momoko – pero había necesidad de noquearlo – pregunto viendo con miedo a una muy enfadada Kaoru

El profesor le dio un líquido verde y el pelinegro reacciono, cuando recupero la razón, observo que todos lo miraban atentos

— ¿Que me miran tanto? ¿Acaso tengo monos en la cara? – dijo extrañado

— ¿Eres tú Butch? – pregunto Boomer

— ¿Qué tonta pregunta es esa? Estar con la rubia tanto tiempo te está empezando a afectar – bromeo esperando enfadar a su hermano, pero entonces todos suspiraron aliviados - ¿pero qué demonios le pasa a ustedes?

— Dime Butch ¿Qué piensas de Kaoru? – pregunto Miyako poniendo a la azabache frente a él

— Que sigue viéndose sexy en ese vestido – exclamo viéndola con una sonrisa cínica – acaso no vas a decir nada verdecita – dijo viendo a Kaoru.

La azabache se acerco a él y lo beso para sorpresa de todos y sobre todo de Butch

— Que te prefiero así – se separo dejando a un aturdido y sonrojado pelinegro.

No sabía que es lo que había pasado pero si como resultado recibía un beso de su ahora ardiente chica no se quejaría y tomaría ventaja para volver a besarla en un futuro no muy lejano… porque la verdecita era suya desde hace mucho tiempo…

.

.

* * *

><p>Como les ha ido, de nuevo publico otra historia de Kaoru y Butch, espero y les haya agradado, pueden dejarme sus opiniones sobre que les parecio ^.^ alguna sugerencia o recomendación<p>

Se despide de ustedes

**xmomo-chanx**


End file.
